


"Твой М."

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все письма, переданные Тобриусом, Гаррет счёл нужным показать брату</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Твой М."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014.

***

Прежде чем сесть разбирать старые письма, переданные Тобриусом, Гаррет терпеливо дождался уединения. Куда ушёл Гамлен, он и знать не хотел; мама, мучимая головной болью, прилегла в маленькой комнате, Карвер ушёл "проветриться" — в любом случае, можно было рассчитывать, что никто не помешает и не станет заглядывать через плечо.  
С теми письмами, что отец передавал через Тобриуса после своего побега, Гаррет разобрался быстро. Их было немного, и они идеально подходили для того, чтобы донести до Карвера пару-другую своевременных мыслей. Он отобрал два, чтобы показать брату позже.  
Однако, прощаясь, Тобриус передал ему ещё кое-что.  
"Пока ваш отец ещё жил в Казематах, — сказал, вручая Гаррету завёрнутую в ветхую ткань стопку писем. — Он использовал для этой переписки тайник в библиотеке. После смерти сэра Моревара я наведался туда… Полагаю, их тоже лучше отдать вам".  
Ни на одном письме не было даты или подписи. Внизу каждого красовалось сильно стилизованное изображение хищной птицы; при некотором воображении можно было предположить, что это ястреб. Впрочем, Гаррет и без того узнал почерк отца — сложный, витиеватый и энергичный, с сильным наклоном вправо. Если бы не привычка разбирать его записи, Гаррет едва ли вообще смог бы прочесть хоть строчку.  
Конверты — в тех случаях, когда они вообще присутствовали — были вскрыты. Гаррет доставал и просматривал письма, затем убирал в конверты и откладывал в сторону. Все письма начинались примерно одинаково: "Дорогой М.", "Уважаемый М.", "Мой дорогой М.", "О высокочтимый и полный достоинств М.", и так далее.  
Длина же и содержание посланий были совершенно различны. Были тут и короткие записки ("М.! Лучше отложить, Д. лютует", "Дорогой М., ягодное вино выше всяких похвал. Осмелюсь предложить тебе кое-что моего собственного изготовления. Если решишься — где обычно, в 2", "Мой дорогой М., с прискорбием: простуда безжалостна ко всем, вне зависимости от заслуг"), едва достойные помещения в конверты; были и пространные послания, полные философских рассуждений — их Гаррет отложил в отдельную стопку, чтобы внимательнее изучить позже.  
Малькольм вовсе не пренебрегал осторожностью — на страницах его писем не было названо никаких имён, и о многих вещах он избегал говорить хоть сколько-то прямо, прибегая к иносказаниям или отсылкам к неким известным его собеседнику местам, событиям и людям. Для Гаррета всё это было неразрешимой загадкой, и всё же он со странным очарованным чувством пролистывал старые письма, адресованные его покойным отцом к человеку, о существовании которого Гаррет совсем недавно и вовсе не догадывался — словно это могло помочь ему увидеть ту жизнь, что вели эти двое, ту жизнь, что теперь скрывалась лишь в рваном пунктире слов.  
 _"…дерзок и глуп только в силу молодости, с возрастом сие прискорбные недостатки имеют тенденцию слабеть, а вот такие выдающиеся способности от природы встречаются нечасто…"  
"…если удастся сказать с ней хоть пару слов, прошу, передай, что я…"  
"…безусловная несправедливость этого решения буквально…"  
"…он абсолютно не готов к Истязаниям, что я нахожу решительно…"  
"…отвратительный голос и ещё более отвратительные манеры…"  
"…ничего глупее, чем сломать ногу, пытаясь…"_  
— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал обо всём этом? — вполголоса произнёс Гаррет. Единственным ответом было развалившееся в очаге полено.

Предпоследним в стопке оказалось небрежно сложенное письмо без конверта — пожалуй, даже скорее записка, чем настоящее письмо. Лист с оборванным краем выглядел так, словно его многократно разворачивали, а потом снова аккуратно складывали по изначальным линиям сгиба.  
Малькольм явно торопился, когда писал это, так что получилось ещё более нечитаемо, чем обычно, к тому же кое-где потрёпанный сгиб листа попал прямо на строчки. Не сразу Гаррету удалось расшифровать записку.  
" _Мой дорогой М._ ", — писал отец, причём вместо точки после "М" присутствовала попросту дырка там, где перо пробило бумагу. Гаррет хмыкнул. Похоже, отец сильно волновался, когда оставлял записку. Неуклонно и мощно съезжающие вниз строчки прозрачно намекали на то же.  
" _Не знаю, удастся ли передавать письма так, как мы планировали, поэтому оставляю эту записку.  
Если у Создателя есть хоть немного совести, а у меня — удачи, уже к завтрашнему дню мы с моей Л. будем далеко отсюда и вряд ли когда-то вернёмся. Ты подарил нам будущее.  
Наверное, я редко давал тебе понять это, но я искренне считаю тебя одним из лучших и благороднейших людей нашего времени. Я горжусь твоей дружбой. Ты, и ещё мой верный Т. — единственное, что мне жаль оставлять на этих берегах.  
Я знаю, что дезертирую с поля боя ради того, чтобы эгоистично наслаждаться семейным уютом. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это.  
Напишу, как только представится возможность.  
Бесконечно благодарен тебе_".  
Стилизованная птичка выглядела необычно коряво и располагалась прямо у оторванной части листа.  
Гаррет осторожно сложил записку по сгибам и положил к просмотренным письмам.

Последний конверт, запечатанный церковным красным воском, оказался невскрыт. Внутри лежало два листа пожелтевшей от времени бумаги.   
Листы были чистыми.  
Гаррет какое-то время недоумённо разглядывал их, потом хлопнул себя по лбу. Разумеется, симпатические чернила. Отец посмеялся бы, увидев, как долго он размышлял о чём-то настолько очевидном.   
Теперь всё зависело лишь от того, кому было адресовано послание. Если, как и все предыдущие — сэру Моревару, прочесть его, увы, не получится никак.  
Гаррет лизнул палец и стал водить по бумаге. Медленно-медленно на ней проступили строки, выведенные незнакомым твёрдым, основательным почерком без единой лишней завитушки.  
" _Мой дорогой друг…_ " — гласило начало письма. Обе "Д" были немного крупнее остальных, хотя и не дотягивали до заглавных; вряд ли это было случайным, учитывая, насколько упорядоченно и единообразно выглядели прочие буквы.   
" _Я пишу это письмо, зная, что оно никогда не будет отправлено. Довольно того, что я могу получать небольшие послания от тебя, и знать, что в твоей новой жизни всё складывается благополучно. Мне неизвестно, где ты находишься — и это к лучшему. В любом случае, в Ордене хорошо знают, что у меня нет живых родственников, и любое письмо, отправленное мной за пределы Круга, привлечёт ненужное внимание.  
Я даже рад, что ты никогда этого не прочтёшь — благодаря этому я могу позволить себе хотя бы сейчас, в письме, выражаться совершенно свободно. Я не сожалею о том, что ты покинул эти стены, поскольку более чем уверен, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего будущего — и что тебе под силу справиться с этим будущим. Ты пишешь, что скоро станешь отцом. Полагаю, этот ребёнок не станет последним, а учитывая твою выдающуюся силу и семейную историю твоей супруги, можно не сомневаться, что некоторые из детей, которым вы дадите жизнь, окажутся магами. Я думаю об этом безо всякого беспокойства, поскольку уверен, что ты сумеешь воспитать их достойными людьми, подобными тебе самому.  
Сожалею лишь о том, что мы не дышим больше одним воздухом. Вместе с тобой Казематы покинуло нечто важное, и сейчас мне кажется, что эта потеря может оказаться невосполнимой.   
Здесь ничего не меняется, и с каждым днём я всё сильнее чувствую собственную беспомощность. Что бы я ни делал — невозможно поправить перекос в чужих головах. Не исключено, помочь тебе было моим единственным по-настоящему правильным поступком.  
Да, куда как проще за стаканом вина болтать о прекрасном новом мире, полном мудрых магов и ответственных храмовников, с уважением относящихся друг к другу и никогда не забывающих свой долг. Теперь всё это кажется таким невыносимо глупым и наивным. Может, мне просто не с кем больше выпить, как думаешь?  
Надеюсь, когда-нибудь прекрасный мир из наших грёз станет реальностью. Может быть, твоим детям даже повезёт жить в нём. Мы, в свою очередь, можем лишь делать всё что возможно, чтобы приблизить его.  
Мой дорогой друг, хотел бы я иметь возможность снова поговорить с тобой без посредничества бумаги и чернил. В то же время, я всей душой надеюсь, что подобного никогда не произойдёт, ведь это значило бы, что ты вернулся и был пойман.   
Есть нечто, безусловно, курьёзное в том, чтобы столь сильно бояться и желать одного и того же. Впрочем, не могу сказать, что для меня это совсем уж в новинку. Я никогда не считал возможным дать тебе понять, что хотел бы быть для тебя чем-то большим, нежели друг — в имеющихся обстоятельствах подобные признания были бы только унизительны для нас обоих. Взаимопонимание, дружеские отношения между храмовником и магом — само по себе почти нонсенс. Что ж, если бы мы не были теми, кем являемся, ты, быть может, так же потерял бы голову от прелестной леди А. и бежал бы с ней на край света — но, по крайней мере, в твоём прошлом было бы нечто, более достойное сокрытия от молодой супруги, чем юношеские каверзы и лёгкие увлечения наставницами. Эти мысли не особенно согревают, но иногда мне нравится возвращаться к ним.  
Однако мы живём в единственной данной нам реальности, в которой всё сложилось, как кажется, лучшим образом из возможных. По крайней мере, я сохраню воспоминания о тебе, мой друг. Я верю, что ты проживёшь долгую достойную жизнь и будешь счастлив среди любящей семьи. В свою очередь мне предстоит сделать ещё многое, как я надеюсь, необходимое и полезное для того закрытого сообщества, которое ты успешно покинул.  
Прощай, и удачи.  
Всегда твой,  
М._"

Гаррет посидел немного, наблюдая, как симпатические чернила бледнеют, и строчки вновь делаются невидимыми.   
Потом аккуратно сложил чистые листы, убрал в конверт и, после краткого раздумья, сунул в стол, под груду распечатанных писем и канцелярского мусора. Вряд ли там его найдёт хоть кто-то — кроме самого Гаррета.  
Показывать брату это последнее письмо он, пожалуй, не собирался.

***


End file.
